


The Morning After

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the greatest Prom ever and Louis and Marcel adjust to each other. Marcel doubts himself because Louis is too perfect to want to be with him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sequel to my story Best Night Ever, if you haven't read that one you will be very confused during this. I really, really hope this a good sequel even though sequels will never be as good as the first. Also I had fun making jokes about Harry’s clothes even though I actually like the way he dresses.

It was a dream. It was a perfectly wonderful dream that Louis had about last night. Or at least it had to be, because Louis could have sworn he fell asleep in the arms of Marcel, school nerd, secret sexy god.

Instead, Louis wakes up cold and alone, only realizing he is still in that lavish hotel room when he opens his eyes. The covers have been pulled down off his back, so he shivers a bit as he sits up. He looks down at the clock, rubbing sleep form his eyes, and sees that it is only just past 8. Odd considering how late they were up last night…

“Harry?” Louis calls out into the room, his voice rough.

There’s a bit of stumbling and a sudden yelp from the bathroom, before Marcel was shyly poking his head out the door. His hair was still wildly messy from last night and one of his eyes was pink and teary.

“Morning, did I wake you?”

“No, was just cold. I don’t like waking up alone after… erm nights like last night.” Louis said with a slight blush. Marcel already said last night that he knew about Louis’ reputation, but it didn’t make Louis any less embarrassed. “What are you doing in there anyway?”

“Oh, I fell asleep with my contacts in and now they’re just burning my eyes a bit. I’m fine,” Marcel said before ducking back inside. He emerged a minute later with his thick rimmed glasses on and nothing but his black briefs on.

Louis licked his lips. He couldn’t help but stare at Marcel’s incredible body. Louis could probably write sonnets about it. And somehow the glasses only made him hotter right now. “Better?”

“Yup. What about you? N-Nothing hurts right?” Marcel asked timidly.

Louis waived one of his hands and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I’m fine really I— _ow_  fuck!”

Louis hissed when he tried to stand up, his backside stabbing in pain. Marcel gasped and immediately ran over to Louis, kneeling on the ground in front of him. “You  _are_  sore. I-I knew I was too rough last night. God what’s wrong with me?”

“Hey, hey, hey, look at me.” Louis said with a giggle. He placed both his hands on both of Marcel’s cheeks, “I’m fine. Last night was seriously perfect.”

Then Louis leaned down to kiss Marcel, just a light touching of the lips, moving slowly together. It was innocent enough, until Marcel wrapped his long arms around Louis’ slim waist and pulled him closer so Louis’ thighs bracketed his hips. Louis moaned when Marcel retracted and began to kiss up his neck, nipping at the marks he left last night.

He stopped by Louis’ ear and whispered. “Lie back on the bed, I’ll make you feel better.”

“God.” Louis’ eyes rolled back and he shut them, quickly scooting back and lying down.

Marcel was quick to push Louis’ legs up and out, exposing his hole. The rim was puckered and lightly red, Louis’ clenched in anticipation of what Marcel would do. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and ducked down, licking one long, slow stripe up Luis’ hole. Louis let out a long groan, his cock beginning to fatten up on his tummy.

Marcel’s rabbit like front teeth bit into his puffy bottom lip, and he began circling his tongue all around the hole. Louis looked down between his legs, high pitched gasps coming out, and swooned at the sight of Marcel’s curls. They tickled the insides of his thighs, only adding onto his pleasure. Marcel’s green eyes were closed behind his glasses, and he was moaning into Louis.

The cheerleader drops back onto the bed, glassy eyes staring up at the ceiling, while his hips pushed into Marcel’s face. He’s tempted to touch himself but something’s telling him he isn’t allowed to. So he grabs the sheets desperately, locking his ankles together behind Marcel’s head.

One of Marcel’s hands grabs Louis’ thigh and squeezes tightly, indents marking the skin. Louis cries out when Marcel starts to push his tongue inside, hands flying to his eyes as he continues to rut his hips into Marcel’s mouth.

“H-Harry, feels good.” Louis moaned out, knowing Marcel wants the encouragement.

It gives him more confidence, certainly, as he pulls back with a dopey smile on his face. “Yeah? Wanna come baby?”

Louis nodded his head quickly, “Yes please, so close.”

“Okay Louis, you can touch yourself.” Marcel said, his voice rough from the quick movements of his hand on his own cock. He dove back down and pushed his tongue further inside, wiggling it around inside.

Louis’ left hand went straight to his cock, stroking himself quickly, while his other hand flew to the sheets behind him. He was panting brokenly, tearing up a bit as he felt heat pooling in his stomach.

It ended suddenly after Marcel began to hum against Louis, the vibrations travelling up through Louis’ body and making him come with a shout.

“Harry!” Louis whimpered as ropes of come landed over his torso.

Marcel breathed deeply and bit into Louis’ thigh, groaning as he came as well into his own hand. When he sat back up, his lips were swollen and face flushed, while his glasses had gone askew again. He ruffled his clean hand into his hair and leaned down to kiss and nip at Louis’ tummy.

“Gosh,” Marcel whispered, shit eating grin on his face.

It was probably the most adorable thing Louis had ever heard anyone say post-orgasm. A lot of things about Marcel were adorable, not that Louis thinks about it. How shy he is around other people, how polite he is. How he doted over Louis, even when Louis was a bit stand-offish to him. Marcel was this weird mixture of cute and so fucking hot and it made Louis’ head spin.

A total geek like him just shouldn’t be this amazingly sexy and good in bed. It’s not fair to us mere mortals.

Then an idea sparks in Louis’ mind. “Harry? Do you think we could hang out for the rest of the day? I want to repay you for last night.”

Marcel’s eyes flashed with an unknown expression, panic maybe, before he answered. “Sure Louis, b-but you don’t have to repay me for that, it was my pleasure.”

“I know, but I want to do something nice for you. You certainly earned it.” Louis said, sitting up and gesturing down at his body.

With a slight blush, Marcel agrees. “What do you want to do?”

“Shower first, then breakfast, then I’ll tell you my plans.”

+

Louis does most of the work in their shared shower, as Marcel’s glasses keep fogging up and he doesn’t want to put his contacts back in. To be honest, Louis got almost  _too_  much joy out of washing Marcel’s hair. It was just so much fun to play with.

They dressed in their shirts, pants, and shoes from the night before, leaving the rest of their things in the Suite. Marcel said something about having a worker drive it over to his house while they were out. He’s so rich he can just do that and Louis doesn’t know how he had no idea before.

Marcel takes Louis down to the kitchen of the hotel, introduces him to the staff, who seem to  _love_ Harry, and they sit down for a specially made breakfast. The head chef makes them chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes with a side of sausage. Louis could be in Heaven.

However, since their little quickie this morning, Marcel has been a bit off. He’s even more nervous than usual and Louis can’t help but think he’s done something wrong. He doesn’t have to press the issue because at the end of breakfast, Marcel speaks up.

“Hey Louis?” He asks timidly.

“Yeah Harry?” Louis responds, biting into a piece of sausage.

Marcel winces a bit, scratching his neck. “That’s the thing, erm, I know my name’s a bit… silly, but do you think when we aren’t in bed, you can just call me Marcel?”

Louis blinked with a smirk because Marcel implied they would be doing this again. He’d like that very much. “Of course I can, but I thought you were considering changing it?”

“Um, I-I don’t know why I said that. I liked when you were calling me Harry last night, but I’m not in that mindset right now. I’m just plain Marcel right now. I hope that made sense.” He said quietly.

Louis took his hand, rubbing along the skin with his thumb. “Okay, one: you are  _not_  plain, not at all. And two: I get it. That name makes you feel confident and I guess dominant in bed. I don’t have to call you Harry all the time, so I won’t.”

“Thank you for understanding, I know it’s strange and all, the different names.” Marcel said. “But I’m not like, asking you to call me Daddy or anything. That would be weird.”

“Hey, don’t be mean, some people like that.” Louis said, pointing his fork at Marcel. “Harry’s like our own form of that I guess.”

“Right, something just for us.” Marcel said, biting back a bright smile.

+

After breakfast Louis didn’t say anything about their plans, just begged Marcel to let him drive the Porsche. After a lot of convincing, and the promise of many blow jobs from Louis, Marcel gave up and handed Louis the keys.

He wasn’t the best driver in the world, but by some miracle they made it in one piece to the mall. Marcel was a bit unsure of what they were doing there, until Louis pulled him into the first menswear store. He felt a bit out of place around all the nice looking clothes.

When they stopped walking, it was in front of a section of Marc Jacobs brand clothes. Louis was grinning at Marcel, devilish glint in his eyes. “Ready?”

“Um, f-for what?” Marcel asked nervously.

“I’m gonna give you a makeover!” Louis said excitedly. “You’re so gorgeous Marcel, and I just love doing this sort of thing. Plus I’m paying so—”

“Louis, you don’t have to pay.” Marcel said quickly. He had a feeling they were going to get a lot, and he knew Louis didn’t have nearly as much money as he did.

But Louis was upset by this. “Marcel, this is supposed to be  _my_  treat. I’m repaying you for last night.”

“Louis,” Marcel said, taking Louis’ hands in his. “Just being with you at all is an honor. You really don’t have to repay me.”

Louis stood up on his tip toes and kissed Marcel’s cheek. “I really, really want to something nice for you.”

“Okay, you can pick out the clothes, within reason, but I’m paying.” Marcel said, knowing that would make Louis happy.

It was pretty much flashes after that. Louis went into a crazy mode of grabbing clothes and holding them against Marcel’s body, and either keeping them or throwing them back on the rack. Marcel can hardly even keep up with Louis, and doesn’t even really know what they’ve picked out until Louis is dragging him into a fitting room.

There are a few pairs of pants, that looked exactly the same to Marcel, but Louis insisted he try each. He also had quite a few button ups and flannels and t-shirts picked out.

“I did say within reason right?” Marcel asked, looking at their pile.

Louis crossed his arms and leaned against the fitting room door. “Trust me, this  _is_  within reason.”

Marcel only sighed. He couldn’t exactly argue, though, because fashion  _was_  Louis’ thing. He picked up a red and black, long-sleeved flannel and a pair of black jeans first. Louis told him to keep his white undershirt on and try it with the flannel over first. That part went easy enough, Marcel buttoning the flannel up almost all the way.

It was the pants that were difficult.

“Um, L-Louis are you sure these are the right size?” Marcel asked, holding up the very skinny jeans.

“Of course they are! They’re skinny jeans Marcel, it’s what’s in style right now.” Louis replied with a slight smirk. “Just try them on.”

After quite a bit of struggling, Marcel managed to get them up his legs, but now he was just having difficulties with the last part.

“Louis this is impossible.” Marcel huffed. “Pardon my French, but where the fuck is my penis supposed to go in these?”

Louis burst out laughing and pushed himself off his place at the door. With a seductive grin, Louis sauntered over and slid his dainty fingers down Marcel’s chest and then to his soft cock over his briefs. He kisses Marcel’s neck, who gulps because Louis’ touches are starting to make him hard.

“Louis—”

“Shh.” Louis shifts Marcel’s dick and manages to get the pants buttoned, even though he is very hard.

Marcel’s eyes are closed, lips parted a bit, and he’s breathing so deeply. “I-I don’t think they fit.”

“Well not now, not when you’re hard.” Louis giggled. “But I can fix that.”

“W-what?” Marcel stuttered as Louis sunk to his knees and quickly unbuttoned and pulled down the pants, along with his underwear. “ _Louis_  we are in a fitting room!”

“Then you’ll just have to be quiet,  _Harry_.” Louis said, blinking innocently. Marcel’s hard cock bounced against his tummy and Louis licked his lips before kissing the head. “I’ll never get over how big you are.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Marcel whispered when Louis wrapped his lips around his cock, swirling his tongue around and tracing up his slit.

Louis sucked in before sinking down Marcel’s shaft, chocking about halfway down. His throat muscles contracted for a moment before he pulled off to lick up the bottom vein. Marcel gets a hand in Louis’ hair and tugs it a bit, nudging Louis closer. Of course, this just makes Louis’ tummy flutter and he brings his mouth back around.

He begins bobbing his head up and down on Marcel’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and taking as much in as he can reach. Louis starts stroking the part of Marcel’s cock that his mouth just can’t reach. Above him, Marcel is struggling to keep quiet.

Marcel keeps biting his bottom lip to stifle the moans that threaten to break out when Louis hums around his dick. His hand is tight on Louis’ head, pushing him down just so to feel more of warmth around him.

The air is getting stuffy, but there is music playing just loud enough for Marcel to take a stuttering deep breath, “Faster Louis.”

Louis’ head and hand go faster now, trying to bring Marcel over the edge as best he can. Marcel bites into his fist, groaning lowly in his throat before he comes, bucking his hips into Louis’ mouth.

Louis doesn’t even miss a beat. Even though he gags, he still is able to swallow the whole lead. Marcel’s chest is heaving as Louis stands up, licks his lips, and pecks Marcel’s cheek. He giggles to himself as he fixes the positioning of Marcel’s glasses, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’m sure they fit now.” Louis whispers.

Marcel groans, “A  _fitting room_  Louis. A  _public_ , thin-walled fitting room.”

“And you were very quiet, I’m proud.” Louis backed up to his spot against the door once more. “Now come on we still have more outfits for you to try.”

They go through several combinations and each time Marcel agrees that they are pretty good looking. To be honest he gets tiny bouts of confidence points each time Louis compliments him. Louis just has really good taste and he knows what will look good on anyone really.

(Although, Marcel does draw a line at one point involving a black button up. Louis helps him put the shirt on and leaves the top three buttons open.

Marcel stares at him appalled for a minute before fixing the shirt all the way up. This causes a struggle between them for a bit.

“Marcel? Leave the damn buttons down!” Louis hisses.

Of course, Marcel just shakes his head and holds the shirt closed away from Louis’ hands. “No! Three is too many, it’s indecent!”

“It’s not indecent! You have a great chest Marcel, it’s begging to be shown off.” Louis huffs.

“One button.”

“Two.”

“Fine.”)

They end up buying everything Louis picks out from that store, and the next stop is accessories. Louis agrees to let Marcel have a little bit more say this time, until he goes for the bow ties.

“Look at it Louis! It has little music notes on it.” Marcel says, holding a navy blue bow tie up.

Louis puts a hand on his own forehead, shaking his head. “No. No bow ties, I can’t.”

He almost slaps Marcel when he picks up a silk scarf and wraps it around his head, pulling his hair out of his face. Marcel gives him a bright smile and a thumbs up.

“Marcel, are you Keith Richards?” Louis asks, picking at his fingernails.

“No…” he responds with a frown.

“Then get that ghastly thing off your head!”

They end up buying some long-chained necklaces, a few beanies, and light violet sweater. Overall they are both happy with the purchases and their final stop is the show store. Louis grabs Marcel a beautiful pair of Italian style leather boots and leaves him to try them on, while he finds another pair.

Louis is in the sneaker aisle, eyeing a pair of black and white trainers that he thinks they should both have when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Louis whips his head around to see Liam, and a few of the other football players behind him.

“Hey Lou, have fun last night with the geek?” Liam said.

Louis rolls his eyes and shoves Liam’s hand off. “Yes actually, I did. Have fun with your bitch?”

There are ‘ _Ohs_ ’ from the posse behind Liam, but he only clicks his tongue. “Don’t be pissy because I didn’t take you. I told you I don’t swing your way.”

“Funny, that’s not what you said when my mouth was on your dick at Eleanor’s New Year’s party.” Louis quipped.

The crowd just booed louder and laughed while Liam pursed his lips and turned beat red. Louis turned back to the shelves to grab a box of the trainers in his and Marcel’s sizes.

“How cute, you’re buying matching shoes. Gonna start wearing sweater vests with the geek too?” Liam sneered. “Change his clothes all you want, he’s still a freak.”

Liam’s friends burst into another fit of laughter, all agreeing with him. Having had just about enough of Liam, Louis turned around and slapped him. “Shut up! God, I thought you were so nice and so cool, but you’re nothing but a douchebag. Marcel is sweet and cute and he treats me right. So fuck off!”

All of the footballers continue to laugh as they walk away, and Liam mutters, “Pathetic,” under his breath.

Louis hears it so he pulls Liam back for just one more comment, whispering lowly in his ear, “Last thing you should know about Marcel, dear Liam, he’s got a huge cock.” Louis saw out of his peripheral vision how Liam’s ears reddened and eyes widened in fury. “Remember how it took me, what, two tries to deep throat you, get my nose all the way to your stomach? Can’t even do that with him. He’s just  _too big_. Think about that next time you call either of us pathetic.”

Liam is burning mad, pushing Louis away from him and walking out with his friends. Louis stands there laughing to himself and then he goes back over to Marcel, who is looking at the boots in the mirror. His brow is scrunched in a puzzled frown.

“Second thoughts about the boots?” Louis asked, placing the other shoe boxes on a bench.

Marcel closed his eyes and shook his head. “I-I saw Liam.”

“Oh.” Louis tried to reach out a comforting hand, but Marcel backed away.

“They were laughing at you. Probably because of me.” Marcel sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes and temples. “A-are you embarrassed of me?”

“What? No, Mar—”

He was cut off before he could explain what happened, “Is that why you’re doing this? You’re ashamed of being with the school geek? I’m n-not good enough,  _cool_ enough, for you?”

“N-no, that’s not true!”

“Then why are you doing this?” Marcel snapped. “Why are you so intent on changing the way I look?”

“God would you just listen! I’m doing this because I want you to change. I-I like you Marcel.” Louis said quietly.

“You like  _Harry_. You like what you had last night and this morning.” Marcel snapped. He sat down on the bench and started taking off the boots in defeat.

Louis kneeled in front of his, both hands on his cheeks. “Yeah, I really like Harry, but I said yes to _Marcel_. And before you say it, I know it was a last resort but, I  _know_  if it was anyone else I would have said no. I liked the Marcel I was dancing with last night, and the one who I had breakfast with, and the idiot I’ve been shopping with all day.”

“You don’t even know that much about me.”

Louis kissed his nose. “Doesn’t mean I don’t  _want_  to.”

Gently pulling Louis’ hands away, Marcel leaned forward and kissed him. “Okay, okay but… please explain the clothes thing then.”

Louis smirked. “Seems like you don’t know much about me either, because if you  _did_ , you would know this is my favorite thing. Marcel I want to be a stylist, makeovers are my favorite activity in the world. And you’re really hot and you can pull off all of these looks. I’m sorry if you thought it was about changing you as a person.”

“I guess I do look really good… you’re gonna be in high demand.” Marcel said, finally smiling again. “I just never cared about how I looked before.”

“That’s such a waste! Why didn’t you even want to dress nice for yourself? You could be wearing brand names with the kind of money you have.” Louis says excitedly.

Marcel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I j-just didn’t want people to only like me because of my money. That’s not what I’m all about.”

“You know I don’t like you just because of your money, right?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Marcel said with a smile. “I-I think I know that now. But, do you think I could still have a little say in my ‘new style’?”

Louis pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. “That depends on what you want…”

The taller boy grinned. “I get to keep my glasses, the pants have to be a little looser, oh, and I want the head scarves.”

“No. No to the scarves you are not an 80’s rockstar!” Louis snapped.

Marcel only chuckled. “It’s the scarves or I go back to bow ties.”

+

Monday on the last week of school after that weekend was legend. Marcel was nervous walking down the halls in his new jeans and boots, maroon and blue flannel shirt tied around his waist, with just a white t-shirt on and a dangling cross necklace. He, of course, had his glasses and one of the ridiculous scarves around his head that matched the flannel. People were staring at him, and he would have run if Louis wasn’t walking with him, proudly, holding his hand.

They passed by the girls from the squad, who all giggled happily for their captain, and whispered to each other. Marcel blushed and had to look down at his feet. He looked up again, though, and smirked when they passed by Liam.

The football player’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when they passed by. Louis angrily looked ahead, not paying Liam an attention, but for good measure, Marcel dropped Louis’ hand and swung the arm around his shoulder, kissing the top of his head. Liam slumped his shoulders mumbling something to himself before turning around.

When they got to Louis’ locker, Marcel crowded him against it. “Okay, that felt amazing.”

Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around Marcel’s neck. “What did I tell you? Dressing to impress is always fun.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Marcel mumbled, kissing along Louis’ neck. “They’re all staring at us aren’t they?”

“You’re hot, sue them. Besides, do you remember what I said about surprises?” Louis asked. Marcel nodded against his neck. “Well, I rather like surprising other people too.”

**_FIN_ **


End file.
